Koichi Kizakura
Koichi Kizakura (黄桜 公一 Kizakura Kōichi) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future. He is a member of the Future Foundation and leader of the 3rd Division. He is also a recruiter, who seeks out survivors to help grow Future Foundation. Before the Tragedy, he acted as a talent scout for Hope's Peak Academy. Appearance Koichi is a relaxed-looking man with pale eyes and ragged light brown hair. He has a pencil-thin mustache and goatee. He wears a worn down, white fedora, a faded dark blue tie and a black suit with the Future Foundation ID pinned to the jacket's lapel. He also wears light brown slip-ons. Personality Koichi is a seemingly whimsical man who is known to be careless. However, he is also seen as a reliable person with a sharp intuition. History Prior to the Tragedy Koichi worked as one of the many talent scouts for Hope's Peak Academy, identifying incoming high school freshmen with Ultimate-level talents who were worthy of attendance to the school. Whether or not he worked for Hope's Peak during the events of the Tragedy or if he left beforehand is unknown. During the Tragedy Koichi, alongside Kazuo Tengan, began building Future Foundation as a way to combat Ultimate Despair. He recruited several talented Hope's Peak alumni to work for the organization, with Koichi himself being put in charge of the 3rd Division. His responsibility as 3rd Division leader is to help scout and distribute personnel for Future Foundation. He later discovered the survivors the School Life of Mutual Killing and recruited them for Future Foundation. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Koichi is one of the twelve executives that attended Makoto's trial and thus became one of the final players in the "Final Killing Game", set by Monokuma. Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm Koichi was presence inside the boardroom along with the other ten Future Foundation Division's leaders to discuss Makoto Naegi's fate. When their discussion was out of the topic, Kyosuke Munakata entered the room and lead them to discuss Makoto's betrayal. Later, the trial was postponed until Makoto's wound he got after assaulted by Juzo Sakakura and Koichi was waiting inside the boardroom. Later, the facility began to shake as an unknown attacker shot their missiles and cut off every exit to the building. Koichi was rendered to sleep after a sleeping gas threw inside the room. He and the others found a Monokuma bracelet has been set up on their wrists. Koichi learned that Monokuma has been ressurected and announced the Final Killing Game of Future Foundation, started with Chisa Yukizome's body fell from the ceilling. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Koichi's last name "Kizakura" (黄桜) means "yellow cherry blossom." His first name (公一) can mean "first official" or "first prince", referring to his role in building Future Foundation with Kazuo. * According to a Weekly Famitsu Interview with Kazutaka Kodaka, he likes Koichi's character and he enjoyed Keiji Fujiwara's voice work. Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Male Category:Alive